


i can't believe childhood is over

by ahhhhhhhhvomit



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Dissociation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, be nice pls, some murder, the violence is not that graphic, this is my first actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhhhhhvomit/pseuds/ahhhhhhhhvomit
Summary: After the bath, Cordelia’s hands itched like Cain’s before Abel’s murder and her teeth ached like Eve's right after she ate the apple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	i can't believe childhood is over

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a character study of this character and i kinda added my own headcanons. In no way shape or form do i condone this character's actions.

The buzz of the air filled Cordelia’s pubescent brain up. The house was empty as always and stale. Her father was supposed to visit tomorrow and Cordelia had tried to feel anything but scared. 

Although he never said anything directly to her, his eyes always seemed to crucify her and everything she did. Even when she sat and did nothing, she felt the nails in her body twist and plunge deep in her bones. 

She did not know where to turn to with her fear. Once, she had said something to her personal maid and she had looked offended. She lectured her intensely and had slapped her across the face. At the moment, she was terrified and hurt but now she was angry. It was her father, not her maid’s. She had a right to say anything about him to anyone, no matter how small or big. 

In her fuming anger, someone shook her harshly so it was their fault that she lashed out. She turned her head quickly and bit into the white flesh of the help. Her mouth flooded with blood and it made her eyes water. Distantly, she felt someone hitting her head with their fist desperately but she paid it no mind. 

Is this life? She thought. Running through these veins? Running through my mouth? 

Finally, she latched off the perpetrator’s arm and the body slumped on the floor. It was the maid who had whined to her about respecting her father. Once Cordelia saw, her anger and fear that had plagued her went away and relief healed her. 

Cordelia had never fully studied herself in the mirror. She looked too much like her father to feel comfortable to do so. However, she felt an intense desire to see what she looked like in that strangely calm moment. 

Her violet hair was in disarray and her mouth was surrounded by a messy red. Warm tears ran down her face and when she opened her mouth, her teeth were a washed red. 

She didn’t know how long she was staring for until another person gently tapped her shoulder. She looked up into the head maid’s eyes and she started crying softly. 

Something changed in her and she didn’t know what but with it came an utter sadness and wrongness to her being. 

The head maid pulled her gently away from the body mirror and quietly ordered another maid to start a bath. 

After the bath, Cordelia’s hands itched like Cain’s before Abel’s murder and her teeth ached like Eve's right after she ate the apple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for anything and i have always wanted to do something dark. honestly, Cordelia is my fav character to mess with since I dont know much about her. also she is a character i think that doesnt shy away from the dark experimental writing. 
> 
> Also, again, I do not condone this character's actions.


End file.
